Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang
by carnadeite
Summary: 7 of 7: finale;—ada waktu yang membeku ketika melihat langit dengan warna biru cerah itu lagi.
1. hari itu, dia datang

Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

alternative reality | alternative timeline

.

.

**.**

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**.

—_satu; Momoi Satsuki; hari itu, dia datang_

* * *

.

.

_Akan datang suatu hari dimana masa lalu berjalan di sampingmu dan tidak ada jalan lain selain menyambutnya dengan sebuah 'halo'_—

_._

_._

Adalah suatu malam di awal musim dingin ketika aku mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahku.

Ketukan itu tidak kasar seperti yang ia dengar dari film bergenre _thriller_. Tidak pula lembut seperti ketukan seorang pria dalam film-film romansa. Aku tertegun sebentar sebelum _tik tik tik _pada jarum jam menyadarkanku bahwa ini sudah pukul setengah satu malam. Aku memang sedang memersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan sudah biasa tidur larut, namun selama masa persiapan yang sudah berjalan seperti selamanya ini, tidak pernah pada larut malam begini ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku.

Aku yakin, baik ibu maupun ayahku sedang berkelana di taman bunga tidur ciptaan-Nya sehingga tidak akan mendengar apapun. Aku memainkan pena di tanganku dan memandang sekali lagi soal matematika yang belum kupecahkan. Dalam hati aku tertawa. Dulu, biasanya aku tidur larut itu untuk meramu pola latihan atau mencari informasi lawan main klub basket Touou untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, bukan untuk mengerjakan soal matematika dan menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka pintu yang diketuk pada tengah malam.

Ketukan itu masih terdengar.

Konstan.

_Buka pintunya atau jangan, ya?_

Hampir saja aku berpikir untuk membangunkan kedua orang tuaku ketika suara ketukan itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Tanpa kusadari, sedari tadi aku memainkan jariku. Mereka kini basah oleh keringat gelisah. Aku mencoba melihat ke luar melalui jendela kamarku namun hanya gelap yang terlihat. Aku agak takut, tentu saja. Sebagai perempuan yang sedang banyak pikiran dan terjaga sendirian, tentu saja keadaan ini sungguh menambah kebingungan.

Berbagai kemungkinan mulai berseliweran di kepalaku, namun semakin banyaknya hal yang kupikirkan semakin membuatku ingin berlari menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Aku tidak suka dirundung rasa tegang dan bingung seperti ini. Kautahu, terkadang lebih baik memberanikan diri sekali daripada terperangkap dalam teka-teki pikiran sendiri. Dan itulah yang kulakukan malam itu.

Bergerak dari meja belajar, menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu itu dalam sekali sentakan.

Kupikir, malam itu, ketika aku membuka pintu, aku akan melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan seperti serpihan bunga dandelion. Karena … ketika aku memegang knop pintu, aku merasakan suatu kerinduan dan harapan yang seperti hendak dipertemukan.

Dan malam itu, di balik pintu itu, dia datang.

Aomine Daiki, sahabatku sejak aku bisa mengingat, berdiri dengan wajah yang sayu.

Dalam sekali lihat, aku tahu jaket hitam yang ia gunakan tidak bisa menahan udara dingin awal musim dingin. Ujung hidung dan kupingnya sedikit memerah dan ia menatapku.

Tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri di sana dan memandangku.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Rumahmu ada di sebelah sana kalau kau mau tahu," kataku setengah bercanda, namun dia tidak bereaksi. Senyumku pudar sedikit.

"Mau masuk?" tawarku kemudian.

Ia mengangguk, dan bibirnya tetap mengatup.

Aku membiarkan sahabatku yang jangkung itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia langsung duduk di sofa dan aku langsung memersiapkan cokelat panas untuknya. Keheningan di antara kami kali ini terasa janggal. Aku tahu, biasanya aku selalu cerewet padanya—astaga, banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya seperti _darimana kau? Kenapa berkunjung malam-malam? Kenapa tidak belajar untuk ujian masuk? Kenapa tidak mengontak dulu kalau mau datang?_ tapi malam ini, entah kemana larinya suaraku. Aku melihat punggung lelaki itu yang tidak tertutupi badan sofa dan seketika aku menjadi enggan mengatakan apapun.

Aku meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di meja dan sahabatku, Aomine, hanya mengikuti gerakanku dengan mata biru tuanya, sama sekali tidak menatap mataku. Baru saja aku ingin mengeluarkan sederet pertanyaan, dia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela di sampingnya, ke luar. Aku mengikuti gerakannya namun aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain lampu jalanan yang menerangi jalanan yang kesepian.

"Jadi …." Kataku memulai pembicaraan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, "ada apa?"

Tapi, Aomine tidak melepaskan pandangan dari jendela.

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat ini bisa kulihat garis wajahnya mengeras. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya nampak lelah namun mencoba tetap fokus.

Tapi, tidak.

Dia sedang tidak fokus.

"Aomine-kun?" panggilku. Aku tidak kaget mendengar ada rasa khawatir dalam nada suaraku barusan karena keadaan Aomine malam ini pantas dikhawatirkan.

Aku mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku dan kali ini, aku merasa tidak mengenalnya.

Dia nampak berbeda, bukan seperti Aomine yang biasa kulihat baik di lapangan maupun di luar lapangan. Bukan seperti sahabatku yang gemar mengoleksi majalah dewasa, dan bukan pula seperti sahabatku yang mulai bosan dengan kemenangan.

Dia kemudian menatapku dan aku merasakan sakit ketika mataku bertemu matanya dan mata biru tuanya itu seakan mengatakan, _aku juga tidak tahu siapa diriku._

"Orang tuamu sudah tidur, Satsuki?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, masih tidak bisa mengenali siapa orang yang duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau … ada apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak sistematis. Malam ini dia tidak mengejek kekuranganku. Lelaki itu malah menyesap cokelat panas buatanku dalam diam.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku," ucapnya pelan dan terkendali. Namun, ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang terdengar putus asa dan aku kali ini aku benar-benar yakin, ada yang salah dengan sahabatku ini.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap jendela dengan gusar dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat muncul pada bening bola matanya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan, harapan, namun … dibungkus dengan keraguan dan keputusasaan.

_Apakah pernah aku melihat Aomine seperti ini sebelumnya?_

Kini, aku merasa asing dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Ia kemudian kembali menatapku dan berkata dengan perlahan, "Ada seorang lelaki, Satsuki."

Oke, ini tidak—belum—terdengar seperti masalah yang besar. Tapi, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar tidak mengenakkan, seperti tengah membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasanya yang tidak kumengerti.

"Y-ya? Lalu …?" aku tidak tahu kemana percakapan ini akan berjalan—_dan bila saja aku tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah_ _membuka pintu untuknya._

Tapi, malam ini, aku membuka pintu untuknya, dan mendengar sahabatku menghela napasnya dan berkata, "dan ia selalu berjalan di belakangku."

Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Aku menatap sahabatku tidak percaya, "Astaga … kau dikuntit?"

Oke, aku tahu Aomine bukanlah lelaki-terbaik-sedunia, bahkan mungkin pada sekali waktu ia terlihat seperti berandalan. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa jauh jauh jauh dalam dirinya, Aomine tidaklah jahat. Ia hanya terlalu fokus dengan ambisinya, bertingkah sesuka hatinya dan sedikit malas mengerjakan tugas. Tapi … apakah itu lantas menjadikannya target untuk dikuntit?

Aomine tidak menjawab. Ia meletakkan cangkir merah muda pucat itu di meja lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana bola mata biru tua yang biasanya hangat oleh semangat atau dingin tertutupi tirai ambisi itu terlihat berbeda malam ini. Ada sebuah kilatan ketidakberdayaan yang membuatku ingin menangis atau berlari. Aku tidak ingin Aomine seperti ini, aku tidak ingin sahabatku yangseperti ini.

Ketika pada detik selanjutnya Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku tahu, apapun yang ia katakan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa saat ini akan datang.

"Dan lelaki itu begitu mirip dengan Tetsu."

Aomine sudah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_Hari ini, masa lalu menghampiri kami, memegang ujung kaos kami, membuat kami melihat ke belakang._

_Dan ini adalah cerita kami dan seorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakang kami_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

a/N:

hai, salam kenal. akhirnya saya bisa menulis di fandom ini juga.

untuk semuanya, kenalkan nama saya carnadeite, biasa dipanggil deite. sudah lama saya tidak menulis tapi saya harap tulisan saya kali ini setidaknya layak untuk dibaca. cerita ini sudah lama sekali saya rancang dan baru di hari-hari super sibuk ini saya bisa mengetiknya. saya tunggu komentar dan kritikan atas karya saya yang satu ini. dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. sekeping langit yang jatuh ke bumi

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

* * *

.

**.**

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**.

—_dua; Aomine Daiki; sekeping langit yang jatuh ke bumi_

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Terkadang, ada rahasia yang tak bisa kaucapkan pada siapapun, termasuk pada hatimu atau pada langit di atasmu—_

_._

_._

_Pagi hari, hari ini, harinya._

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari dengan langit paling cerah yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku.

Hidupku memang baru berjalan sembilan belas tahun dan sebagian besar hitungan itu kuhabiskan dengan dengan bermain basket di bawah atap langit. Aku sudah sangat _familiar _dengan langit, kalau kau menanyakan itu padaku, sama halnya dengan hubunganku dan bola basket.

Ketika aku melompat, langit musim semi seakan merentangkan dirinya untuk merengkuhku dalam pelukan. Ketika aku mencapai ring, matahari pada langit musim panas seakan menyemangatiku, _lagi, lagi, lagi! _Dan ketika aku menjejak bumi lagi pada musim gugur dan gemerisik dedaunan kering itu terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi bola yang baru saja masuk ring, langit senja seakan memujiku dengan mengecupi ujung rambut biru tuaku.

Melihat kenyataan kalau aku bukanlah orang yang suka memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam majalah-majalah dewasa, mungkin saja keningmu akan berkerut ketika mengetahui sisi dimana aku sering memerhatikan langit.

Yah, bukan masalah, sih, bagiku.

Karena sebagaimana pun aku menyangkalnya, toh ia tetap ada, memayungiku pada setiap waktu yang kuingat.

Termasuk pada masa tergelapku ketika basket tidak lagi menyenangkan dan tidak lagi ada senyum yang terulas ketika papan skor menunjukkan kemenangan.

Aku tahu, masih ada satu tempat yang bisa memberikan satu ruang untuk bagian diriku yang dulu.

Atap sekolah.

Merentangkan diriku, menatap langsung langit.

Kabur dari latihan—_apa urgensi dari latihan bila kemenangan akan datang?, _dan pergi ke atap menjadi kebiasaanku yang baru ketika masuk ke Touou, meskipun Satsuki terus saja mengoceh dan menyeretku pergi, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi. Karena—karena di sana ada langit yang menyimpan sebagian diriku.

Dalam ulasan tinta kelabu, dalam gerombolan raksasa-raksasa putih, dalam awan setipis kapas, dalam lautan biru dengan awan kejauhan, ada aku disana; aku menemukan diriku. Diriku yang terus berubah setiap detiknya, sama seperti awan yang berarak pada langit.

Bukankah menyenangkan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang sama dengan diri kita?

Tapi, hari ini, ketika aku hendak pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam musim dingin yang bagiku terlalu hangat, aku mendapati langit menatapku aneh.

Atau aku yang menatap aneh langit.

Karena pada hari ini, iris biru tuaku tidak menemukan setitik awan putih pada langit.

Langkahku berhenti begitu saja.

Aku tidak tahu tepatnya berapa lama aku berdiri mematung di sana, atau apa yang kupikirkan ketika melihat langit biru yang begitu biru tanpa noda di atas sana.

Tapi, langit musim dingin biru cerah di atasku seakan menghentikan waktu karena aku merasa dunia juga ikut berhenti pada detik aku melihat langit itu.

Aneh.

Baru saja aku hendak mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengutuk kekonyolan pertamaku hari ini, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakiku.

Bola basket.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang sering kugunakan dulu. Ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar sedang ada dimana dan jam sedang menunjuk angka yang mana ketika sedang melamun, bagus sekali. Ketika kukira bola basket itu jatuh dari langit, aku mendengar celotehan anak-anak sekolah dasar dengan jaket tebal pada lapangan basket itu. Mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain sambil menatap bola basket dan aku secara bergantian. Tatapan mereka sejelas denting bel gereja; mereka ingin bola basket itu kembali tetapi sungkan untuk mengambilnya—atau untuk memintaku mengembalikannya. Aku tersenyum sedikit kemudian melemparkan bola basket itu.

Bola itu bergerak seakan sedang memanjat langit, melambung tinggi di angkasa dengan warna biru cerah sebagai latarnya. Aku menatap laju bola itu, sama dengan anak-anak minus mulut mereka yang menganga.

Biru.

"_Aomine-kun._"

Bersamaan dengan bisikkan lembut pada telingaku, sebuah kilatan biru cerah mendadak muncul dalam kepalaku.

Seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu, halus, menyentuh sisi yang sudah lama kulupakan semenjak setahun lalu, warna biru cerah itu mengisi benakku.

Bola basket itu kemudian mencapai titik tertingginya, lalu meluncur turun masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Gegap gempita anak-anak kecil itu terdengar, namun, kepalaku masih mencoba untuk mencari satu suara itu.

Satu suara yang entah seperti apa dan milik siapa, waktu sudah membuatku melupakannya.

Namun, yang terdengar adalah derap kaki anak-anak dengan sepatu bot yang menghampiriku dan celotehan mereka mengenai lemparanku, ajakan mereka untuk bermain, permintaan untuk diajari cara melempar seperti itu dan pujian-pujian yang entah mengapa membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku melempar senyum simpul kepada gerombolan anak-anak itu dan kembali melangkah. Mereka mendesah kecewa namun aku bisa merasakan tatapan mereka mengikuti punggungku hingga aku menghilang di persimpangan.

Satu, dua, tiga kemudian empat, aku terus berjalan menjauhi lapangan itu, menjauhi perasaan tak menyenangkan yang tadi sempat menyergapku.

Kini, setelah melewati beberapa belokan kompleks pemukiman, aku mendapati diriku sudah berada pada jalanan utama, jalanan yang ramai oleh mereka yang hendak entah pergi ke mana dan dalam beberapa kedipan, aku sudah bercampur dengan kerumunan itu. Langkah mereka panjang dan cepat sehingga aku pun ikut terbawa ritme dan arusnya.

Orang-orang ini, kepala-kepala ini, mereka semua hanya mengikuti rutinitasnya. Dan ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku juga sama seperti mereka, terkungkung oleh suatu rutinitas, aku mendongak untuk kembali melihat langit yang begitu biru itu, yang barangkali mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan—siapa diriku?

Tapi, hari itu langit juga berbeda.

Tidak ada awan yang bisa merepresentasikan diriku. Hanya ada biru, biru dan biru.

Biru. Biru. Biru. Biru. Biru.

Biru. Biru. Biru. Biru. Biru—

"_Aomine-kun._"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Aku mendengarnya. Walaupun pelan seperti embusan angin, tapi kali ini aku yakin aku mendengarnya.

Suara itu …

Aku langsung menengok ke belakang.

Dalam waktu yang singkat sebelum seseorang mendorong bahuku untuk kembali melangkah, aku melihatnya. Beberapa meter di belakangku, di balik kerumunan dan kepala-kepala itu, ada seseorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakangku.

Seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut biru cerah.

Seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut yang membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin— mungkin saja, tanpa sepengetahuanku, ada sekeping bagian dari langit cerah itu yang telah jatuh ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

—_karena mungkin, mungkin saja langit bisa mendengar apa-apa yang bahkan hatimu tak berani bisikkan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

a/N:

hai, kembali bertemu dengan deite.

Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin sempat meninggalkan review, yang sudah mem-_fave_, mem-_follow_ dan membaca fic ini. Deite harap fic ini setidaknya bisa menghibur kalian. Sejauh ini, deite sudah cukup disiplin dengan mem-post cerita seminggu sekali, semoga kedepannya juga tetap begitu ya.

Aah, ngerasanya belum maksimal banget nih penggarapan fic ini. Aomine-nya ooc banget, plotnya masih blur, eyd-nya berantakan dan diksinya kaku banget. Tapi walaupun gitu, deite ingin tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika membaca fic ini / /malu/

sampai ketemu di ch selanjutnya yaa~ :3


	3. melihatnya, akhirnya

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

**.**

* * *

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**.

—_tiga; Momoi Satsuki; melihatnya, akhirnya_

* * *

.

.

_Setelah hanya bisa membayangkan rupanya, suaranya. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya, hari ini ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan masa lalunya—_

.

.

.

Ada jeda yang tidak menyenangkan di antara kami.

Seperti—bila kau membayangkan sedang mengetik suatu tulisan dan ketika menekan spasi, lalu tiba-tiba melupakan apa yang hendak kautulis dan berakhir dengan menatap layar laptop dengan kosong.

Seperti itulah kira-kira situasi yang terjadi antara aku dan Aomine, setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Tetsu-kun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan—_haruskah aku tertawa?_ _Meneriakinya? _Menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa—_sedih? Marah?_ Mengucapkan kalimat apa—_kau bercanda? Astaga, benarkah?_

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada Aomine yang berkata bahwa ia melihat Tetsu-kun. Dalam beberapa detik spasi itu, aku akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa. Tawa yang membuat kening Aomine berkerut tak suka.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan, Aomine-kun?" tanyaku sambil berusaha meredakan tawa buatan yang dipaksakan itu.

Aomine tidak repot-repot menjawab dan dengan hanya melihat iris biru gelapnya pun, aku pun sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

Aku menghela napas kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambut merah mudaku ke balik daun telinga. Aku tidak tahu apakah bijak bila lebih memilih kenyataan bahwa Aomine mabuk dibandingkan dengan Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang pada tengah malam dan memberitahukan bahwa ada lelaki yang mirip Tetsu-kun yang sepanjang pagi ini mengikutinya.

Tunggu, bukan maksudku untuk melarang topik mengenai anggota keenam Generasi Keajaiban dimunculkan kembali. Tetsu-kun teman kami, teman Aomine juga. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak sebaik ketika masa-masa awal di SMP dahulu, tapi semenjak masuk SMA, perlahan-lahan jarak yang sempat ada kemudian dihapuskan lagi. Tentu saja itu semua berkat Tetsu-kun yang tak pernah menyerah dengan permainan bola basketnya, yang tak pernah menyerah tentang kami.

Apalagi dengan Aomine-kun, pikirku. Mereka adalah sahabat karib di luar lapangan dan partner yang luar biasa ketika berada dalam lapangan.

Tapi tetap saja, ada rasa tidak dalam hatiku ketika membicarakan lelaki yang memiliki warna langit pagi pada mata dan helai rambutnya. Terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa sudah hampir empat musim berganti dan ketika mencapai genap satu tahun, kami tidak pernah membicarakan Tetsu-kun. Pembicaraan ini tidak pernah muncul sejak salju berjatuhan setahun yang lalu.

"Mm … seperti apa Tetsu-kun yang kaulihat?" Tanyaku, sempurna karena penasaran. "Maksudku, dia … masih sama seperti yang dahulu?"

Mendengarnya, Aomine tidak langsung menjawab. Jemarinya yang kutahu kasar karena bersentuhan dengan bola basket kembali meraih cangkir dan menyesap isinya. Bibirnya kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum—yang bisa membuatku lega karena kurasa sebagian dirinya kini kembali, "Yah … kautahu, seperti dia yang biasanya. Berwajah datar dan memegang segelas _vanilla shake_."

Dalam benakku, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana Tetsu-kun dengan segelas _vanilla shake_-nya, berjalan dengan wajah datar dengan hawa keberadaan yang tak begitu kentara. Tak terasa bibirku pun ikut mengulas senyum, "Ah, benar. Terdengar seperti dia sekali."

Senyum Aomine pun luntur dan bisa kulihat kilat kekesalan pada bola matanya, "Satsuki, kupikir lelaki itu memang Tetsu."

Aku menatap Aomine-kun dengan tatapan nanar. Sahabatku itu mengepalkan tangannya di atas lutut, matanya menatapku serius.

"Kau sendiri yang tadi mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu _mirip _dengan Tetsu-kun. Maksudku, di kota ini bukan hanya dia yang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu—"

Belum selesai aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Aomine bangkit dari tempat dudukku, matanya menatapku nyalang. "Satsuki! Dia benar-benar Tetsu!"

Nada suaranya kasar, tidak terkendali, memecahkan keheningan di tengah malam ini. Bola matanya menatap langsung mataku ketika ia berkata dengan nada yang lebih keras, "Aku mengetahuinya, Satsuki. Aku mengenalnya! Dia mungkin hanya berjalan di belakangku, tidak menguntit, tidak mendekat dan tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu itu Tetsu!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk kemudian menyadari air mata yang sudah tergenang di ujung matanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang membuatku menangis. Entah itu karena Aomine membentakku atau karena aku tahu kalau biner langit malam milik sahabatku itu berkata bahwa ia mengatakan kejujuran.

Spasi, lagi.

Aku menunduk, enggan melihat wajah sahabatku yang entah mengapa seperti meretakkan hatiku. Aku terisak, pelan. Bergantian, wajah Tetsu-kun, Aomine-kun, serta kenangan bersama anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya berputar di benakku, semakin membuat air mata mengalir deras.

Aomine tidak melakukan apapun. Dari bayangkan kakinya yang tertangkap di sudut mataku, dia terlihat tidak melakukan apapun. Barangkali merasa bersalah, atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Aku jelas berharap ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan menambah luka di antara kami.

"Satsuki …."

Nada suara yang bergetar itu membuatku mendongak. Aku melihat sahabatku, Aomine Daiki, _ace Kiseki no Sedai, _sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang demi Tuhan, begitu rapuh.

Aku sudah kehilangan Tetsu-kun dan aku tidak menerima kemungkinan akan kehilangan sahabatnya yang lain lagi. Maka, aku menghapus air mataku, mencoba meredakan gelombang emosi yang menyapuku tadi dan mencoba menghadapi masa lalu yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara kami. Aku tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu mengambil Aomine dariku.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kaukatakan padaku, Aomine-kun?"

"Dia … lelaki itu hanya berjalan di belakangku. Tidak pernah mendahuluiku. Dia hanya berjalan di belakangku layaknya sebuah …" Jeda sejenak. "bayangan."

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Seperti Tetsu-kun."

Aomine mengangguk. "Dan—"

Aku menatapnya, menunggu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya sambil memersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi apapun yang ia akan katakan.

—_tapi seharusnya aku tahu, aku belum siap untuk menghadapinya. Aku tak pernah tahu kapan siap akan menghadapinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia ada di luar sana, Satsuki."

Aomine kemudian kembali menatap jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Aku pun menengok ke arah yang sama.

Di luar sana, jalanan nampak sepi. Lampu-lampu jalanan dengan cahayanya yang remang menerangi jalanan semampu yang ia bisa. Dan berkatnya, aku bisa melihat semuanya.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada apapun di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_halo, silakan mengucapkannya. _

_Masa lalu itu telah datang untuk berjumpa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

a/N:

hai, kembali bertemu dengan deite.

Zzz karena urusan kampus yang begitu hectic, baru bisa sekarang menulis fic ini lagi. Maaf ya, bila kemarin ada yang menunggu. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah berkunjung ke cerita pertama saya di fandom kurobas ini.

Adakah yang masih mengingat dan ingin membaca kelanjutan cerita ini?


	4. kepada Dia dan gema semesta

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**

—_empat; Aomine Daiki; __kepada Dia dan gema semesta_

* * *

.

.

.

_Terkadang, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi indah tanpa akhir. Akan tetapi, mana yang lebih baik? Terbangun menghadapi kenyataan pahit atau tetap terlelap dan ... terlelap?_

.

.

.

_Saat ini, harinya._

.

.

.

Terkadang, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuhan.

Maksudku, dalam hidup ini tidak banyak rencana-Nya yang bisa kuprediksi dengan tepat akan terjadi. Aku tahu kapasitasku jauh dari kata _jenius_, tapi kukira aku mungkin cukup bisa untuk mengira _sedikit_ saja hal yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa anak lelaki bebal yang terus memainkan bola basket di lapangan sepi sekalipun mentari sudah ditenggelamkan malam akan menjadi _ace_ dari tim yang—katanya—bila disebut namanya akan membuat lawan ragu untuk sekadar melemparkan bola? Siapa yang mengira bahwa kecintaan buta lelaki itu pada bola basket kemudian diputarbalikkan dalam beberapa detik dan menjadikan gema bola itu laik kutukan di telinganya? Siapa pula yang bisa memprediksi anak lelaki itu kemudian akan melawan semua rekannya dulu dan kemudian dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang dalam benaknya (selalu dan _selalu_) hanya akan terus bermimpi dan berjalan tunduk di belakangnya?

Dan siapa pula yang akan menyangka bahwa dari banyaknya hari yang ada dalam setahun, dari banyaknya detik yang disediakan sang waktu; _hari ini_, _saat ini, _di malam sudah berjalan setengahnya ini, anak lelaki itu akan mendatangi sahabat perempuannya dengan putus asa untuk mengatakan bahwa pagi ini tiba-tiba ia kembali melihat _seseorang_ itu?

Tidak.

Aku tidak bisa sedikit pun memprediksi satu atau seperempat atau setidaknya sepersekian saja dari semua hal itu.

Aku tidak tahu telunjuk-Nya setelah ini akan mengarahkanku kemana, akan tetapi, dalam sekian detik dalam hidupku, aku selalu berharap aku tahu apa yang Ia ingin aku lakukan.

Terutama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

(Ketika ada sepasang mata biru muda yang memandang kami dari kejauhan.)

.

.

.

Tak berkata apapun, tak bergerak barang semili pun.

Lelaki yang telah menjadikanku secerah matahari dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sepekat-pekatnya hitam bayangan hingga tak ada yang menyadari, lelaki itu, dia ada di luar sana.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bibirnya mengatup, tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandangiku, sementara, kepalaku serasa akan meledak menjadi kepingan yang tak terhingga—

.

.

.

—oleh satu pertanyaan, yang terus bergema.

.

.

.

_Kenapa kau ada di luar sana, Tetsu?_

.

.

.

Saat kukira tubuhku menjadi lumpuh atas kerusakan yang tercipta karena ledakkan di benakku, kepalaku berhasil menengok ke arah perempuan yang menjadi sahabatku selama selamanya ketika mendengar bisikkannya.

.

"Kau butuh istirahat."

.

Di hadapanku, Momoi Satsuki dengan suaranya yang kerap melengking menyebalkan _("Latihan, Dai-chan!", "Jangan baca majalah mesummu, terus, Dasar Mesum!", "Dai-chan!", "Dai-chaaaaaan!"),_ kali ini, _saat ini_, hanya mengatakan tiga kata itu dengan nada pelan.

Tatapannya, suaranya, gesturnya, raut wajahnya, semuanya serempak mengatakan—_aku serius, Aomine-kun. Hentikan semua ini._

Cukup.

Apa-apaan ini semua?

"Kaupikir ini semua lelucon?" Geramku. Tanganku terkepal dan semesta terdiam melihat kami yang kemudian hanya bisa membaca emosi dari mata masing-masing.

Aku melihat kesedihan dan keputusasaan dalam mata merah muda milik sahabatku. Aku melihat ketakutan dan kegelisahan dalam cahaya yang terbias di matanya. Aku melihat semuanya bercampur dari air mata yang terus menuruni pipinya.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian meraih tanganku dengan jemarinya yang gemetar.

"Pulanglah, Dai-chan."

Kurasakan rahangku mengeras menahan umpatan yang terkumpul pada ujung lidahku. Namun pada akhirnya aku hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman pada lenganku sambil mendesis pelan, "Apa? Kau mengusirku? Setelah aku memberitahumu kalau Tetsu—"

"—_kembali_?" potongnya.

Aku terdiam.

Kami terdiam.

Semesta menggemakan napas kami yang tak teratur.

Mata merah mudanya kini langsung menatap mataku, seakan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Aku menunduk, tidak menjawab, tidak bisa menjawab.

Tidak sanggup menghadapi sikap Satsuki yang menganggap semua ini lelucon, aku berbalik dan mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekat sofa dengan kasar kemudian meninggalkan ruang tamu dan rumah sahabatku dalam langkah yang lebar.

Ketika pintu dibuka, angin musim dingin menampar wajahku, gelap malam menyambut langkahku, tapi aku tetap tidak berhenti. Aku akan menyeret Tetsu sekarang juga ke hadapan Satsuki, biar perempuan itu tahu kalau aku tidak bercanda.

Tetapi, lelaki itu tidak ada di sana.

Hanya ada lampu jalanan yang temaram. Tidak ada Tetsu. Hanya ada tiang listrik di situ. Tidak ada Tetsu.

Kemanapun mataku mengarah, lelaki itu tidak ada di mana pun dan samar-samar, aku kembali mendengar isakan Satsuki.

Isakan yang lebih kencang.

Mendengarnya, kakiku refleks berjalan menjauh dari rumah sahabatku itu. Dalam pikiranku, kini hanya ada _mencari Tetsu, menemukan Tetsu, membawa Tetsu, bertemu Tetsu._

Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sudah lama sekali kami—aku—tidak menyebutkan namanya. Sudah lama sekali sehingga kini nama itu terasa asing. Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya.

Sejelas yang kulihat tadi pagi.

Lelaki itu ada beberapa meter di belakangku, terhalang beberapa orang. Tapi aku tahu itu dia. Aku tahu dia sahabatku, Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu.

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara?

Kenapa tadi dia hanya diam di luar dan kini kembali menghilang dari pandangan? Sialan, setahun tidak berjumpa, kebiasaan buruk Tetsu yang sering datang dan pergi tiba-tiba itu tak berubah.

Aku mendesah.

Mata biru tuaku melihat ke sekitar, namun jalanan pada awal musim dingin ini sepi. Orang-orang waras mungkin lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan, berbaring di balik selimut, kemudian tidur nyenyak. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku kini bahkan mulai berlari. Berjalan biasa membuat dingin lebih mudah menyergap tubuhku, berlari setidaknya memaksa keringat untuk muncul dan menemukan Tetsu lebih cepat pada dasarnya lebih baik.

Dia tidak mungkin jauh. Ya. Pasti begitu.

.

.

.

Kupikir begitu, tapi entah berapa lama aku berlari dan berapa kompleks rumah aku lewati, belum juga kulihat tanda-tanda keberadaan dirinya.

Lelah menyerangku, kantuk mulai merayapi kedua kelopak mataku dan keadaan yang semakin dingin membuat pencarian ini terasa akan segera berakhir. Napasku memburu, membentuk uap yang menyatu dengan langit malam. Tubuhku sudah berkeringat seperti yang kumau, namun angin kencang lebih kuat kehendaknya untuk membuatku kedinginan. Tangan kananku yang memegang bola basket mulai kebas. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Tapi, waktu sudah dini hari. Toko-toko ataupun kedai yang memiliki penghangat ruangan pasti sudah tutup. Secangkir kopi hangat terbayang dalam benakku. Begitu menggoda.

Menengok ke sekitar, aku melihat sebuah lapangan basket dengan kawat yang mengelilinginya. Ada mesin penjual minuman dan lampu di pinggir lapangan basket itu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding ini, kurasa, maka aku menghampiri lapangan itu.

Tangan kiriku menyentuh pagar dari kawat itu, dingin. Mataku mengintip dari pagar kawat yang saling menjalin itu.

Sepi.

Tanpa ragu, aku masuk ke dalam lapangan itu.

Aku meletakkan bola basket di tengah lapangan, kemudian menghampiri mesin penjual minuman kalengan. Yah, mungkin tidak ada minuman yang hangat, tapi setidaknya bisa menghilangkan haus. Sambil menunggu minuman itu jatuh ke keranjang, aku terdiam, kemudian merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil _handphone_.

Aku mulai mengetik,

.

.

.

* * *

To: kurokotetsuya15

From: daikiaomine06

_Kau dimana, heh, tetsu? Seenaknya saja datang dan menghilang. Satsuki sampai menangis gara-gara kau, bodoh._

* * *

(_pending_)

.

.

.

Hah. Sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Pasti _handphone _lelaki itu habis baterai. Baiklah. Kucoba tanya saja di grup _kiseki no sedai_. Barangkali seharian ini mereka ada yang melihat Tetsu.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hei._

_Kalau kalian bertemu Tetsu suruh hidupkan handphone-nya dan hubungi aku. Katakan aku akan menendang bokongnya bila dia berani datang dan pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Seenaknya saja dia. Aku sekarang mencarinya. Tapi dia entah kemana. _

02: 55

* * *

.

.

.

Aku pun mengambil minuman kaleng yang kupesan dan meminumnya sambil berdiri. Dari kaca mesin itu, bisa kulihat pantulan diriku. Berkeringat. Dingin. Kelelahan. Menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kulakukan?

Datang menjelang dini hari ke rumah seorang perempuan, membentaknya, membuatnya menangis, berlarian tanpa arah mencari sahabatku, menyerah, dan kini menunggu seseorang membaca _chat _dan mengatakan dimana Tetsu di lapangan basket sepi sambil meminum kopi kalengan yang hambar di lidah.

Aku mendongak, memandangi langit malam.

Aku sering bermain basket pada malam hari. Entah pada malam yang berbintang, pada malam dengan rinai hujan, pada malam dengan bulan tergantung sendirian, atau pada malam dengan atap gimnasium yang tinggi, ataupun dengan malam yang disinari lampu sorot.

Tapi, langit kali ini tidak hujan, tidak pula berbintang, dan bulan entah bersembunyi dimana. Yang kulihat hanyalah biru gelap yang tidak berujung, dihiasi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan seperti ombak raksasa.

Kali ini langit berbeda lagi.

Dan kurasa bermain basket di bawahnya sebentar tidak masalah.

.

.

Pip!

.

.

Baru saja aku akan berbalik untuk mengambil bola basket itu. Ada sebuah _chat_ masuk.

Kise.

* * *

_Hei._

_Kalau kalian bertemu Tetsu suruh hidupkan handphone-nya dan hubungi aku. Katakan aku akan menendang bokongnya bila dia berani datang dan pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Seenaknya saja dia. Aku sekarang mencarinya. Tapi dia entah kemana. _

Read by 1

02:55

* * *

_Aomine-cchi ..._

* * *

.

.

.

Bukannya menjawab malah memanggil namaku, dasar si bodoh itu!

Sialan!

Tapi mungkin ini juga salahku. Harusnya aku tahu ini sudah dini hari dan pasti mereka semua sudah tertidur. Harusnya aku bersyukur Kise merespon, yah, walaupun _Kise_, aku tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Aku meremas kaleng minuman yang sudah tandas dan melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah.

Sungguh, sebagaimana pun aku menyangkalnya, ini semua melelahkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan pikirkan, tapi ini mungkin salah satu teka-teki rumit yang ia ciptakan.

Angin musim dingin kemudian kembali berhembus ke telinga serta tengkukku yang terbuka, membuat aku merinding. Sialan.

Lupakan bola basket, lupakan Tetsu, lupakan langit malam yang berbeda, lupakan apa mau Tuhan, baiklah, aku akan pulang. Masih ada hari esok untuk menyelesaikan urusan ini. Aku tahu Satsuki akan tertawa puas karena pada akhirnya aku menuruti sarannya, tapi aku tetap berbalik—

.

.

.

Pip!

.

.

.

* * *

_Hei._

_Kalau kalian bertemu Tetsu suruh hidupkan handphone-nya dan hubungi aku. Katakan aku akan menendang bokongnya bila dia berani datang dan pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Seenaknya saja dia. Aku sekarang mencarinya. Tapi dia entah kemana. _

Read by 1

02:55

* * *

_Aomine-cchi ..._

Read by 1

02: 54

* * *

_Apa kau sedang mabuk? Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi karena aku baik, aku akan memberitahumu sebelum Akashi-cchi yang memberitahumu kalau lelucon 'hei-tadi-aku-melihat-Kurokcchi-lho' sudah tidak lucu._

_Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Kurokocchi lagi. _

_Sudah setahun dia meninggalkan kita, Aomine-cchi. Kau tahu benar soal hal itu, kan?_

Read by 1

02: 55

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—untuk kemudian menatap bola mata langit pagi musim dingin milik seorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakangku.

Tidak perlu besok. Tidak perlu lusa.

Sekarang, dia ada di hadapanku.

(Sungguh, kuulangi, aku tidak tahu apa yang Tuhan inginkan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa yang akan kaupilih? _

_Berlari? Atau menghadapinya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

a/N:

hai.

Sungguh, saya meminta maaf karena sangat lama tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Terlalu banyak alasan yang saya miliki, tapi satu yang perlu pembaca disini ketahui, sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, saya merasa kehilangan gaya menulis saya. Mungkin terdengar absurd, tapi beberapa kali saya menulis, saya merasa itu bukan tulisan saya. Saya kehilangan hitungan berapa kali saya menulis dan merubah _chapter_ ini, tapi saya tidak menemukan diri saya dalam tulisan tersebut. Saya malu. Saya takut untuk menulis.

Terdengar sangat absurd, memang. Tapi itulah yang benar-benar terjadi dan saya sangat ingin pembaca cerita ini mendapatkan yang terbaik yang bisa saya berikan. Saya tidak mau menulis sesuatu yang tidak 'saya' dan tulisan yang tadi teman-teman baca, adalah sesuatu yang saya kira mendekati apa yang saya harapkan. Walaupun mungkin penuh kekurangan, tapi inilah yang terbaik yang saya bisa persembahkan untuk teman-teman semua. Saya harap ini semua cukup untuk menghibur teman-teman. maaf juga kalau masih banyak kesalahan ketik dan ooc :")

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mendukung saya dalam IFA 2015 kemarin. Saya tidak menyangka fanfiksi ini dinominasikan dan kemudian masuk lima besar kategori _multichapter angst_. Terima kasih, ini sungguh pencapaian yang sangat besar bagi saya yang sudah jarang aktif di penulisan fanfiksi. 84 suara pada _polling_, dari saya siapapun itu, saya berterimakasih untuk suaranya pada fanfiksi ini. Walaupun tidak menang, saya merasa begitu bahagia karena saya menyadari ada kalian yang mencintai fanfiksi ini selain saya :")

Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang sudah membaca, me-_review_, mem-_fave, _mem-_follow_ cerita ini. Akan saya balas secepat mungkin. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, di kala saya takut untuk menulis, _review_ dari teman-teman yang masuk ke cerita ini selalu saya baca dan memberikan saya kekuatan untuk mencoba kembali menulis di masa-masa sulit kemarin. Sungguh terima kasih. Untuk selanjutnya, jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran pada saya, ya :")

Terima kasih untuk siapapun kalian yang membaca ini.

Saya harap kita lekas berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya :")


	5. harusnya, pagi itu tidak kembali

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

.

**.**

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**

—_lima__; __Momoi Satsuki__; __harusnya, pagi itu tidak kembali di malam ini_

* * *

.

.

.

_Ketika seseorang pergi meninggalkanmu, dia tidak seutuhnya pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau akan mengambil sebagian kecil dari dirinya untuk kausimpan, dan dia akan hidup dalam dirimu—_

.

.

.

Sudah setahun sejak semua ini berlalu, tapi tidak pernah ada hal yang benar-benar berubah.

Ketika jemari Aomine berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, ketika jemari yang sama itu memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya tanpa ragu, aku kini menyadarinya.

Musim berganti, bulan berlalu, detik bergerak, semuanya berubah akan tetapi ada hal yang tetap sama.

Mungkin memang benar yang diajarkan guru sejarah padaku, bahwa suatu peristiwa tidak akan bisa terjadi lagi dengan detail yang sama percis—namun fenomenanya bisa terulang.

Berulang.

Seperti kaset yang rusak, seperti gelombang yang selalu mengecup bibir pantai dalam gerakan yang abadi, seperti detik jam yang akan selalu berputar, seperti lingkaran yang tak terputus.

.

.

.

(seperti rasa sakit ini).

.

.

.

Rasa sakit itu, pada malam ini, ia kembali datang. Tanpa mengetuk, tanpa berbisik terlebih dahulu, ia menetes seperti tinta dalam air, tanpa ampun menyebar ke berbagai arah. Keberadaannya terasa pekat di udara, membuat sesak.

Ia datang bersamaan dengan perginya Aomine-kun. Seperti ombak, menyapu segala yang kupikir akan kumiliki selamanya; ketenangan, kebahagiaan, Aomine-kun.

Aku berusaha menahan isakan yang ingin meloloskan diri.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Ruang tamuku mendadak menjadi penonton atas tangisanku, menggemakannya ke berbagai arah hingga dalam otakku, aku hanya bisa mendengar itu semua.

Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk kulalui.

Setahun lalu, di ruangan ini, aku menangisi Tetsu-kun. Sekarang, setelah semuanya kupikir telah berlalu, aku kembali menangis.

Pada dasarnya, sekarang aku menangis karena alasan yang sama; karena kesadaran atas kehilangan Tetsu-kun datang dan membuat perasaanku kembali remuk. Semua ini seperti berputar di arah yang sama. Berputar pada Tetsu-kun. Semuanya tentang Tetsu-kun. Kembali pada Tetsu-kun. Tidak pernah berubah. Dulu aku menangis karena perasaanku belum terbalas dan aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan lagi. Tapi kini, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang lain.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan Aomine-kun juga.

Dia sahabatku sejak aku bisa mengingat. Dia selalu berada di sampingku, berjalan di depanku, tidak pernah luput dari jarak pandangku. Udaraku selalu dipenuhi olehnya, dan kini dia tak ada dan napasku menjadi sesak.

Kini, dia meninggalkanku.

Dia meninggalkanku, untuk mengejar Tetsu-kun. _Tetsu-kun_. Kenyataan itu dengan telak menghantamku. Otakku terus saja memutar saat-saat dimana dia membuka pintu dan meninggalkanku. Berulang-ulang, seperti kaset yang rusak. Berulang-ulang, membuat luka yang sama besarnya.

Lututku kehilangan tenaganya dan dengan lemah, aku terduduk di sofa. Kupeluk lututku erat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisanku, berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya dari dunia yang sunyi tanpa kehadiran Tetsu-kun ini.

Tetsu-kun.

Mengingat satu nama itu, entah dengan latar senja dan es krim pada genggaman, entah dengan bola basket di tangannya yang menggunakan _handband_, entah dengan musim dingin dan piala di tangannya, entah dengan senyuman tenang dan panggilan 'Momoi-san' yang datar, entah bagaimana—semuanya berputar bersamaan dalam otakku seperti arus, meremukkan hatiku seketika.

Sebagaimanapun aku menyangkalnya, sebagaimana pun aku berusaha menjauhi semuanya, faktanya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Sejak hari itu, Tetsu-kun sudah pergi. Dia membawa dirinya pergi dari dunia ini. Tapi satu hal yang luput dan baru kusadari sekarang ini adalah—

.

.

.

Pip!

—_dia juga membawa sebagian kecil dari kami bersamanya._

Pip!

_Hingga kami berputar di tempat yang sama, tempat dimana Tetsu-kun meninggalkan kami._

Pip!

_Apakah ada jalan keluar dari ini semua?_

.

.

.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku piyamaku. Pandanganku masih buram karena air mata, tapi aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hei._

_Kalau kalian bertemu Tetsu suruh hidupkan handphone-nya dan hubungi aku. Katakan aku akan menendang bokongnya bila dia berani datang dan pergi tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Seenaknya saja dia. Aku sekarang mencarinya. Tapi dia entah kemana. _

Read by 2

02:55

* * *

_Aomine-cchi ..._

Read by 2

02: 54

* * *

_Apa kau sedang mabuk? Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi karena aku baik, aku akan memberitahumu sebelum Akashicchi yang memberitahumu kalau lelucon 'hei-tadi-aku-melihat-Kurokocchi-lho' sudah tidak lucu._

_Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Kurokocchi lagi. _

_Sudah setahun dia meninggalkan kita, Aominecchi. Kau tahu benar soal hal itu, kan?_

Read by 2

02: 55

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menutup mulutku sambil menahan tangisanku yang membludak. Ponsel dalam genggamanku terjatuh di sofa dan aku kembali memeluk lututku. Sebuah kesadaran menghantamku telak—

.

.

.

Aku kembali mengingat hari itu.

Setahun yang lalu, dimana semuanya dimulai.

* * *

_Hari itu. Sebuah hari di awal musim dingin tahun lalu. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Minggu yang damai, pikirku ketika terbangun. Aku bangun terlambat. Efek menyelidiki siapa lawan main Touou selanjutnya.

Tanpa kusadari, mataku yang masih mengantuk itu mencari jendela. Apalagi yang kauharapkan terjadi pada musim dingin?

Tentunya melihat salju pertama turun! Kalau bisa, sih, dengan orang yang kausukai. Ha! Itukah yang kaupikirkan? Aku pun begitu.

Walaupun aku tidak tahu akan mengajak siapa, tapi tubuhku yang masih setengah sadar sudah menghampiri jendela.

Butiran-butiran itu sudah melayang di udara.

Aku terkesiap, setengah mengeluh karena melihat jalanan di bawah sana sudah mulai ditutupi salju.

Hih, pasti salju pertama turun ketika aku masih terlelap. Sungguh terima kasih pada posisi manajer tim basket Touou yang sudah membiarkanku bergadang dan melewatkan semua fantasi indahku. Sambil cemberut, aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuat segelas coklat panas. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di hari minggu selain itu.

Baru setengah jalan, kemudian, aku mendengar sebuah ketukan.

Melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi, aku baru menyadari kalau hanya ada aku seorang diri—orang tuaku pasti sedang berada di rumah nenek, memastikan penghangat ruangannya yang sudah tua tetap berjalan baik.

Sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu dan mengenakan jaket, aku berpikir ini bukanlah waktu yang umum untuk seseorang bertamu—cuaca ini lebih pas untuk menyamankan diri dalam rangkulan seseorang yang kausayangi. Ah! Khayalanku lagi!

Kucoba untuk menahan senyum dan tanpa ragu, aku membuka pintu.

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah Aomine-kun dengan napas yang memburu. Di belakangnya salju-salju melayang seperti serpihan bunga dandelion.

Aku hampir melompat mundur saking kagetnya.

Dari semua orang yang kupikir akan datang pada hari minggu bersalju, Aomine-kun menduduki tempat akhir pada daftar itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Aomine-kun akan bertamu kemari sepagi ini—karena Aomine-kun yang kukenal akan sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari kasurnya di hari minggu.

"Hei," sapaku sambil menggertakkan gigi. Udara di luar mulai nakal menyambar tubuhku.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri di sana, menatapku.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku. Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat tangan Aomine-kun yang memegang basket sedikit gemetaran.

Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, pikiranku berlarian mencerna situasi (bola basket, keringat di dahi, napas yang memburu) dan hasilnya, nada suaraku mendadak meninggi dan tanganku kini berada pinggang, posisi menegur Aomine-kun, "Kau habis bermain basket? Di tengah cuaca seperti ini? Apa kau gila? Kita ada pertandingan penting minggu depan!"

Tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Matanya berkedip lambat, seperti salju-salju yang berjatuhan di belakangnya.

Aku baru saja akan memarahinya lagi ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang tidak kukenal.

Sesuatu.

_Yang akan mengubah hidupku, hidupnya, hidup kami—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, Tetsu tidak bangun dari tidurnya."

—_selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa mungkin sejak setahun lalu, Tetsu-kun tidak meninggalkan dunia ini sendirian.

—diam-diam, mungkin dia membawa sebagian besar dari diri Aomine-kun bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_dan sebaliknya, dia juga akan membawa sebagian kecil dari dirimu untuk dia bawa pergi selamanya. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai, kali ini saya bisa _update _lebih cepat.

Ini semua karena kalian. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Berbagai _review _yang masuk akan saya balas secepatnya dan sungguh terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sejauh ini. Tinggal dua _chapter_ lagi, dan saya harap teman-teman bisa terus mengikuti cerita ini walaupun mungkin pada titik ini, teman-teman mungkin bisa melihat tulisan yang saya buat ini tidaklah begitu spesial dan megah seperti yang mungkin teman-teman harapkan. Ng ... pada dasarnya saya memang ingin menuliskan cerita yang sesederhana mungkin. Tapi memang, sebenarnya saya juga takut apabila cerita sederhana yang saya konsep sejak lama ini jatuhnya menjadi klise. Saya harap tulisan saya tidak se-klise yang teman-teman rasakan. Atau apakah tulisan yang berdasarkan kisah saya pribadi ini memang klise? ;;;;;

Btw, saya _sangat_ kaget karena sejak _chapter _pertama hingga _chapter _kemarin banyak teman-teman yang menyampaikan di kotak _review_ kalau tulisan saya sedikit bernuansa horror (?). Saya tidak tahu mengapa tulisan saya menjadi begitu, yang saya pikirkan hanya ingin membuat tulisan dengan _cliffhanger _yang baik dan menarik_—_yang entah berhasil atau tidak, karena jatuhnya kok terasa horror ;;;;;;Tapi mungkin ini juga efek dari terlalu banyaknya telinga saya mendengarkan lagu **Hello **dari **Evanescence **dan **One of This Night (piano. ver) **dari **Red Velvet **ketika menulis. Ah, saya _**sangat **_merekomendasikan kedua lagu tersebut untuk didengarkan ketika membaca _chapter-chapter _selanjutnya. Sedikit-banyak, cerita ini ada karena kedua lagu tersebut, terutama Hello – Evanescence yang bolehlah saya katakan menjadi ruh dari cerita ini.

Oke, saya kira saya sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Kini, giliran teman-teman untuk berbicara. Silakan tulis sepuasnya kesan-pesan dan apa yang teman-teman pikirkan tentang cerita ini, biar jadi masukkan untuk saya juga. Bila berkenan, mari bertemu di _chapter _selanjutnya :")


	6. mata sang bayangan

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**

—_enam__; __Aomine Daiki__; __mata sang bayangan_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Pada sepasang matanya, mungkin kau pernah melihat galaksi—**_

.

.

.

_Hari ini, harinya._

_._

_._

.

Satsuki pernah berkata padaku bahwa _Kami-Sama_ kadang membisikkan tanda-tanda-Nya dalam berbagai hal.

Salah satu tanda-Nya, Ia tampilkan pada wajah bumi.

Kadang ia muncul dalam rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi, dalam desau angin yang mengetuk jendela, dalam senja yang memanjakan mata, dalam gerak tak bernyawa yang bisa menggetarkan jiwa. Tapi tak jarang pula ia muncul pada gerak sikap manusia. Kautahu? Seperti mendadak bersikap tak biasa, tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan tak disadari diri.

Apapun itu, tanda-tanda itu menimbulkan anomali, memainkan nada ganjil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka yang cukup peka untuk menyadari.

Itulah segala yang dikatakan seseorang padaku mengenai firasat.

Ketika mendengarnya, aku tergelak. Setengah karena menganggap hal tersebut lucu, sebagian kecil lagi karena tidak percaya, dan sebagian kecil lagi karena menolak untuk percaya. Bagiku, segala sesuatu yang tak nyata, tak kasat mata, tak perlulah untuk dipercaya—tidak sampai mataku menatap langsung semuanya.

Maka, kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sudah tau semua ini akan terjadi atau tidak—sudah jelas, aku akan menjawab tidak.

Tidak.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan ada gelombang amat besar yang menyapu kehidupanku sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu sekejap, begitu cepat—tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk sekadar menarik napas.

Aku tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini. Aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk dihadapkan hanya pada kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Tetsu.

Kekosongan yang tak berujung.

.

.

.

(Seperti kekosongan yang kulihat pada sepasang bola mata yang memerangkap langit pagi musim dingin milik lelaki yang berjalan di belakangku.)

.

.

.

Lelaki, yang setelah entah berapa kali hitungan gelap malam terjatuh dan kembali cahaya mentari berdiri mengganti hari—lelaki itu kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Dengan cara berdirinya yang rapuh namun tegap menantang dunia, dengan sepasang tangannya yang kurus dan lemah, namun dari sanalah aku mendapatkan ribuan operan bola yang menjadi pijakanku untuk hidup—untuk merasakan hidup. Dengan warna biru pada iris matanya, yang menyimpan kelembutan sekaligus determinasi—yang tatapannya dikerudungi magis tertentu, membuatku selalu merasa diyakinkan ketika ragu.

.

"Aomine-kun."

.

Dengan suaranya, yang datar namun lantang menyuarakan hal-hal objektif yang kadang menyakitkan, namun juga memberikan setitik kecil harapan pada realitas kehidupan.

Seperti pada malam ini.

Di lapangan basket berlampu muram dengan langit di atasnya yang masih menampilkan wajah senada dengan helai-helai rambutku; pada malam tepat dimana setahun setelah dia tak terbangun dari lelap tidurnya; pada malam dimana aku baru saja membuat sahabatku menangis karena menyebutkan namanya, dia muncul.

Dia—lelaki itu, muncul, lalu kembali mengeja namaku dengan cara yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain.

—dan lagi, dia muncul, memberikan setitik api harapan yang berpendar layaknya lilin atas realitas kehidupan yang kujalani.

Aku tidak tahu apakah api kecil ini akan bertahan sampai kapan, namun—

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bergerak meraih bola basket di samping kakinya, lalu kembali menatap sepasang langit tak berawan yang ada pada kedua matanya.

—kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, senormal, sehangat dan selayaknya pada sahabat yang sudah lama tak bersua dipisah jarak (dan bukannya oleh dinding yang bernama waktu dan kehidupan).

"Ayo bermain basket, Tetsu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo bermain basket, Tetsu"

Setahun yang lalu, malamnya, aku pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa pada lelaki yang sama, namun dalam nada yang berbeda.

Dengan nada malas, sekenanya aku melempar ajakan itu ke udara karena kupikir—tidak, aku tidak berpikir, semua itu kuanggap rutinitas yang akan berjalan selamanya.

(Dan apabila aku tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi ajakanku yang terakhir, aku sungguh tidak akan mengatakannya dengan cara yang seperti itu).

Tetsu yang saat itu berada di kamarku, duduk di meja belajarku dan membaca buku-buku yang tak pernah kubaca selain judulnya hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian sindrom mendadak-rajin-karena-akan-menghadapi-ujian-nya kembali hinggap sehingga ia hanya menanggapi dengan deheman tidak jelas.

Aku yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuh di kasur, kaki di dinding, dan sebagian kepala tergantung di udara hanya mendengus. Majalah dewasa yang sedang kubaca tidak lagi menarik karena sepotong keinginan untuk bermain basket datang tiba-tiba di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Tetsu, ayolah kita bermain basket," ajakku sambil memandangi sisi wajah milik sahabatku yang nampak serius.

Hanya suara guratan pensil Tetsu pada kertaslah yang berbaik hati menjawab keinginanku.

"Sialan, kau," ucapku sekenanya sambil bangkit dan melemparkan majalah dengan cewek-cewek _hot_ berpose seduktif ke bagian lain kamarku karena tanganku langsung memijat leher yang pegal-pegal. "Sudah kuperbolehkan kau menginap di rumahku, kau malah tidak membalas budi!"

Kudengar suara bangku yang digeserkan dan kulihat ia—dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang kadang menyebalkan, kini menatapku datar. "Aomine-kun bahkan tidak mengizinkan saya untuk menginap, sebelumnya."

"Lalu kenapa _sekarang _kau tidak pulang saja?"

"_Sekarang _saya sudah berada di sini."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja kalau begitu? Suara pensilmu berisik, kalau kau tidak tahu," kataku ketus. "Mengganggu konsentrasi saja!"

"Saya 'kan sudah mengatakan kalau saya datang kemari untuk menumpang belajar, Aomine-kun," ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, nada yang sama. "Lagipula, konsentrasimu tidak terlalu dibutuhkan kalau hanya untuk sekadar membaca majalah dewasa."

"Oy! Membaca _masterpiece _seperti ini adalah seni dan perlu konsentrasi tinggi, tahu!"

"Perempuan dalam _one piece_, maksudmu?"

Aku menyeringai, mengangguk. Kemudian, aku mengingat sesuatu. "Lupakan! Kenapa dari semua orang yang kaukenal, kau memilih menumpang belajar di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu nyaman untuk digunakan belajar, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi jarak rumahmu dan rumahku jauh!

"Tapi rumahmu—kamarmu, terutama, menyediakan buku-buku yang komplit untuk digunakan belajar."

"Yeah—si Satsuki yang sibuk sendiri menyiapkan semuanya, kautahu, kan, dia seperti apa?" gumamku, yang disambut anggukan dari Tetsu yang nampak menahan tawa, sialan dia. "Lagipula, kan kita berbeda sekolah, Tetsu!"

"Setiap sekolah menggunakan buku pegangan yang sama, Aomine-kun."

"Kalau begitu, gunakan buku milik_mu_ sendiri!"

"Karena _tidak pernah_ dipakai, buku milik_mu _jauh lebih bersih dan lebih nyaman digunakan, Aomine-kun."

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

Tetsu, dengan wajah datarnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V, ujung bibirnya berkedut sedikit, kemudian dia memutar bangkunya dalam diam dan kembali serius menekuni buku kumpulan soal aljabar yang ada di tangannya.

Sialan.

Balas dendam, aku melempar bantalku ke belakang kepalanya, lalu tertawa puas melihat rambutnya menjadi berantakan—helai-helai rambut biru muda itu kini modelnya aneh macam pantat ayam saja.

Aku terus puas tertawa sampai detik dimana dia melemparkan bantal yang sama ke wajahku.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain basket dengan yang lain, Aomine-kun, ajak saja seseorang di grup _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Itulah yang dikatakannya untuk memulai gencatan senjata setelah perang bantal pertama kami berakhir.

Setelah menjinakkan pantat ayam yang kuhasilkan pada bagian belakang kepalanya, Tetsu kembali fokus pada bukunya—bukuku dan membiarkanku sibuk sendiri dengan ponselku.

Dan kalau kau bertanya dari manakah semua simpul rumit ini dimulai, mungkin, bisa kujawab semuanya bermula dari sebuah _chat _singkat yang dikirim Midorima kemudian di grup _Kiseki no Sedai_.

.

* * *

_Oha-asa; Besok virgo akan sangat tidak beruntung, Aomine. Besok salju mulai turun di pagi hari._

* * *

.

Dua kalimat. Sesingkat itu. Tanpa basa-basi pembuka, penutup apalagi. Dingin. Midorima sekali.

Aku menggaruk leherku sementara kedua mataku terpaku pada pesan singkat itu, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak begitu memercayai Midorima—dan Oha-asa-nya, tapi mendengar _besok salju mulai turun di pagi hari _membuatku terusik.

"Argh, sialan."

Aku menggeram frustasi. Aku hanya ingin bermain basket di luar ruangan, sesederhana itu. Tapi, terima kasih kepada Midorima dan Oha-asanya, informasi berharga darinya telah membuat semangat itu menurun. Kesempatan untuk bermain basket bersama, bila masih ada, yah, sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Selain suhu udara yang akan semakin menurun, lapangan akan menjadi sangat licin bila benda sialan itu mulai berjatuhan. Bermain basket, walaupun menyenangkan, tapi bila harus berjudi dengan resiko cedera tinggi, _sih, _tolol, namanya.

Selain itu, siapa pula yang ingin bermain basket sambil salju berjatuhan di kanan-kirimu?

.

.

* * *

_Besok, ada yang berani menantangku bermain basket lagi? _Outdoor_, detail tempat menyusul, minuman aku yang traktir._

00.25

Read by 6

* * *

_Oha-asa; Besok virgo akan sangat tidak beruntung, Aomine. Besok salju mulai turun di pagi hari._

00.27

* * *

_Hanya minuman saja yang kautraktir, Mine-chin? Aku tidak ikut._

_00.28_

* * *

_Aomine-cchi, pikirkan lagi. bagaimana kalau salju tiba-tiba turun? _

00.28

* * *

_Bawa saja makananmu sendiri, Murasakibara!_

_Pertanyaan bodoh, Kise. Tentu saja kita akan langsung mengakhiri permainannya :p_

_00.28_

_Read by 6_

* * *

_Eyy ... Aomine-cchiiiiiii, aku tidak bodooooh o_

_00.29_

* * *

_Bodoh, daripada itu, lebih baik ikut bersamaku._

_00.29_

_Read by 6_

* * *

_Tidak mauuuuu. dingiiiiiiin ;o;_

_00.30_

* * *

_Dai-chan! Nanti kau sakit! Minggu depan kan ada pertandingan!_

_00.30_

* * *

_Kau payah, Kise. Salju saja kau takut :p_

_Ahhh! Diam Satsuki, kau berisik sekali!_

_00.30_

_Read by 6_

* * *

_Bodoh. Walaupun salju tidak turun, bukannya pagi musim dingin sangat dingin?_

_00.30_

* * *

_Kyaaaaa Midorima-cchi membelakuuuuu *v*_

_b-bukan begitu, Aomine-cchiiiii, hanya saja besok siang aku ada pemotretan jadi harus menjaga kondisi hehehe B)_

_00.30_

* * *

_Walaupun Oha-Asa mengatakan malam ini gemini sedang beruntung, itu bukan berarti aku membelamu. _

_00.31_

* * *

_Eh? Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti-ssu TnT_

_00.31_

* * *

_Bodoh, lupakan saja._

_00.31_

* * *

_Haaaaaa Midorima-cchiiiiiii jangan panggil aku bodoh juga dongggg ;o;_

_00.32_

* * *

_Aku nggak mau tahu ya, kalau terjadi apa-apa! Dai-chan bodoh! :(_

_00.32_

* * *

_Dasar bodoh._

_00.32_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tertawa, mengganggu Kise seperti ini—dulu maupun sekarang, langsung maupun tidak langsung, memang menyenangkan.

Sambil memikirkan akan membalas apa, sebuah pesan kembali masuk melalui aplikasi yang sama, di grup yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aomine-kun, tolong sesekali jangan bersikap bodoh._

_00.33_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku kemudian melirik Tetsu yang baru saja meletakkan ponselnya. Sisi wajahnya yang kulihat nampak tenang dan datar seperti biasa.

Dasar anak itu!

.

.

.

* * *

_Oy oy, Tetsu, kenapa kau ikut mengataiku bodoh?_

_00.33_

_Read by 6_

* * *

_Daiki, Satsuki, Tetsuya, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta._

_Bisa membantuku?_

_00.33_

* * *

_Ya? Ada apa Akashi?_

_00.33_

* * *

_Aku bisa membantumu, Akashi-cchi, katakan saja padakuuuu *v*_

_00.33_

* * *

_Aka-chin mau mencoba makan kudapan di malam hari?_

_00.33_

* * *

_Ada apa, Akashi?_

_00.33_

_Read by 6_

* * *

_Bisakah kalian melihat angka yang tertera di ujung kiri/kanan ponsel kalian untukku?_

_00.34_

* * *

_00.34_

_Midorima Shintarou has left the chat._

_00.34_

_Momoi Satsuki *heart* *heart* *heart* has left the chat._

* * *

_Hm? Yang ini Akashi-cchi (mengirimkan screenshot) Di ponselku ada angka 00.35..._

_00.35_

* * *

_00.35_

_Murasakibara Atsushi has left the chat._

_00.35_

_Kuroko Tetsuya has left the chat._

_Eh? Kenapa mereka semua left chat?_

_00.36_

* * *

_Entahlah. Di ponselku sekarang angkanya 00.37 (mengirimkan screenshot)_

_00.37_

_Read by 2_

* * *

_AH! AKU BARU MENGERTI-SSU!_

_00.38_

* * *

_00.38_

_Kise Ryouta *flowers* has left the chat_

* * *

_Eh? Oy Kise! Beritahu aku, aku tidak mengerti!_

_00.38_

_Read by 1_

* * *

_Daiki, kau tidak akan mengucapkan selamat malam padaku?_

_:)_

_00.40_

* * *

_s-selamat malam, Akashi._

_00.41_

* * *

_00.41_

_Aomine Daiki has left the chat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah mengirim sumpah serapah pada Kise ("SIALAN KAU KISE, TEGANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU") dan melemparkan bantal untuk membuat pantat ayam kedua di belakang kepala Tetsu, ("TETSU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU MAKSUDNYA AKASHI?") yang dibalas dengan nada seragam oleh keduanya ("Sudah kuduga kau lebih bodoh, Aomine-cchi!", "Ternyata Aomine-kun memang bodoh,"), perang bantal kedua kami terjadi, aku tertawa, Tetsu tertawa, dan setelah kehabisan tenaga, kami berdua kembali melakukan gencatan senjata—dia kembali pada bukunya, aku langsung berbaring di kasurku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Malam ini—walaupun membayangkan Akashi akan berbuat apa bila sudah bertemu denganku—entah mengapa terasa menyenangkan, tapi apakah besok kesenangan ini akan berlanjut sekalipun aku tidak bisa bermain basket bersama yang lain di luar lapangan seperti kehendakku?

Aku menutup mataku.

Mencoba mencari jawaban yang tidak kuketahui ada dimana—atau apa aku akan memiliki jawaban atas hal itu.

Tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah kegelapan pada kelopak mataku.

"Aomine-kun."

Atas suaranya yang memanggil namaku, aku kembali membuka mataku malas-malasan. Tetsu masih duduk di kursi belajarku. Cahaya temaram dari lampu yang ia nyalakan membias di kulitnya yang sedikit pucat. Matanya menatapku dengan cara yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Berisik, Tetsu. Aku mencoba untuk tidur," kataku ketus, lalu membalikkan badanku menghadap tembok dan menarik selimut mencapai bahu untuk menyembunyikan diri dari udara tengah malam musim dingin yang berhasil menyusup pada kamarku yang pemanas ruangannya sudah dinyalakan.

Hening, seperti ada satu detik yang dihilangkan, dan aku berpikir kalau lelaki yang pernah menjadi partner-ku di lapangan itu sudah kembali tenggelam pada bacaannya.

"Ayo kita bermain basket, dini hari nanti."

Aku membalikkan badanku, lalu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kau mau? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Tadi Aomine-kun tidak menunggu jawaban saya."

Aku terdiam, benar juga. Tadi aku malah langsung menganggapnya tidak 'membalas budi'. Aku langsung menyeringai. "Oke, kalau begitu."

Dia mengangguk, kemudian mematikan lampu belajar, beranjak dari kursi belajar untuk mematikan lampu. Tahu-tahu, dia duduk di tepi kasurku. Aku menatapnya dingin. "Mau apa, kau?"

"Tidur." Dia tersenyum, pura-pura tanpa dosa.

"Ambil _futon_ di lemari, kalau begitu! Jangan mencoba mengganggu waktu tidurku hanya karena besok kau ingin menang dariku."

"Tapi malam ini dingin, Aomine-kun. Saya bisa kedinginan kalau tidur di lantai," katanya, dengan tatapan penuh bujuk.

Dia nampak seperti anak anjing peliharaannya, kalau sudah begini. Lihat saja tubuh ringkihnya yang ada di balik sweater tebal putih longgar miliknya. Kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki putih nampak tidak bisa diam dan melihatnya, aku mengerang separuh putus asa kemudian menyembunyikan wajahku yang frustasi ke balik selimut. "Arggh! Terserah kau saja kalau begitu!"

"_Aa_," sahutnya. Lalu aku bisa merasakan ujung kasurku ikut bergerak karena dia sudah berbaring di sebelahku. Aku bisa merasakan aroma khas milik sahabatku dan karenanya, aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari selimut, lalu meliriknya yang sedang menyamankan diri dengan menarik selimut.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tiba-tiba terdorong jatuh," kataku jahil.

"Jangan salahkan saya kalau wajah Aomine-kun nanti menempel dengan dinding."

Lalu tanpa sadar, aku menyikut sikunya dan dia melakukan hal yang serupa—walaupun ia balas dengan tenaga yang berbeda.

"Apapun itu, asal kau jangan pernah melewati garis ini," kataku, sambil menunjuk sedikit ruang kosong di antara kami. "Privasi tetaplah privasi."

"Tenang saja, kalaupun saya tertarik pada laki-laki, saya tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu, Aomine-kun."

"_Vice versa_."

Lalu, sebelum malam jatuh semakin dalam, kami tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan yang terakhir aku ingat sebelum aku terlelap adalah betapa lembut birunya sepasang bola mata Tetsu yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarku dan betapa aku berharap cuaca besok akan senada dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

(Tapi saat aku menutup mata dan memimpikan dandelion yang beterbangan dengan biru langit sebagai latar, aku sungguh, sungguh tidak pernah tahu—

.

.

.

.

.

—itulah mimpi indah terakhir yang kudapatkan.)

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun dengan alarm yang berdering di telingaku.

"Tetsu," panggilku dengan suara parau. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menarik selimut sampai menutupi rambut. "Matikan alarm-nya!"

Tapi bunyi alarm itu terlalu keras, terlalu menyebalkan dan Tetsu tidak melakukan apapun hingga aku melemparkan selimutku dan langsung bangkit dan mematikan benda sialan itu.

Dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang dan telinga yang masih berdenging, aku melihat waktu pada jam tersebut menunjukkan waktu masih pagi—pukul 6.

Dini hari?

Bermain basket dini hari apa-apaan, sekarang matahari sudah menyinari sebagian dari kamarku!

Refleks, aku melihat ke jendela di sampingku.

Di luar sana, langit biru luas menyambutku. Biru luas, biru tanpa awan, biru tanpa noda, biru tanpa ujung.

Biru seperti lautan biru yang hendak menenggelamkanku dan aku memang tenggelam akan keindahan magis cakrawala untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa di luar sana, salju belum turun. Seperti kucing yang terinjak ekornya, aku bergerak seketika untuk mengambil jaket terdekat yang bisa kuraih.

"Tetsu, ayo bangun! Salju belum turun!" Aku berkata dengan antusias, seperti anak kecil yang bersiap pada natal pertamanya, seperti anak kecil ketika melihat salju untuk pertama kalinya, seperti anak kecil, aku melompat-lompat sambil berusaha mengenakan jaketku.

Setelahnya, aku langsung bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sikat gigi dan menyelesaikan urusan lainnya. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, aku bisa membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bermain basket dengan latar langit seindah di luar sana.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamarku, Tetsu—si orang yang mengajak main basket dini hari itu—malah masih belum bangun.

"Oy, ayo bangun!" kataku sambil menggerakkan bahunya dan berjongkok untuk mencari bola basket di bawah ranjangku—yang penuh dengan majalah dewasa, komik-komik dan buku pelajaran yang debu di kanan kirinya lebih tebal dibandingkan dengan benda lain.

Bola basket sudah berada di tanganku ketika sudut mataku melihat Tetsu pada tidurnya.

Wajahnya tidak sedatar dan tidak semenjengkelkan seperti di hari-hari biasa, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa. Rambutnya yang tidak teratur, kedua tangan di atas perutnya—posisi tidurnya sejak dahulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu seperti itu. Yang mungkin membuatku tertegun mungkin adalah seulas senyum pada tidurnya.

Tertidur dengan senyumnya yang nampak tenang dan teduh kali ini, dengan menggunakan sweater berwarna putih menutupi leher, ia mengingatkanku pada gambar-gambar malaikat di buku anak-anak dengan latar warna pastel.

Aku bertanya-tanya, mimpi macam apa yang terlintas pada tidurnya hingga ia tersenyum sampai sebegitu damainya?

Sayang baterai ponselku habis, kalau tidak, akan kuabadikan fotonya saat ini dan akan kujual pada Satsuki dengan harga yang mahal—atau kutukar dengan kupon sehari tidak cerewet pun tak masalah. Karena Tuhan tidak menghendaki itu, maka, dengan gerakan kasar, aku menyentuh bahunya, mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Di luar sana, cuaca masih cerah, dan sungguh, aku tidak mau kami melewatkan kesempatan ini.

—dan pada saat itulah, dia—tanda-tanda itu—datang. Menyentuh pipiku dengan gerak sehalus kupu-kupu, membuatku menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia menjelma dalam suasana yang sepi, cerahnya ruangan yang sudah tersentuh oleh cahaya mentari, dan dinginnya udara pukul 6 pagi.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu secara jelas apa yang kurasakan pada hari itu, pada pagi itu, hanya saja aku merasakan dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk memerhatikan langit di luar sana, seakan langit secerah itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu padaku dalam bahasanya, bahwa ia datang untuk alasan tertentu—untuk mengambil sesuatu, untuk menjemput sesuatu.

Memikirkan itu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku di muka bumi?

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal kematian, oleh karena itu aku merinding dengan pemikiranku kali itu.

Bagaimana ini bila ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk bisa bermain basket?

Aku merasakan keringat dingin memenuhi telapak tanganku dan ketika aku akan kembali membangunkan Tetsu untuk mengajaknya bermain basket dan untuk mengenyahkan segala perasaan buruk yang memenuhi kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan adanya jemari yang menarik siku jaket hitamku.

Ujung mataku melirik jemari itu.

Jemari milik Tetsu.

Jemari itu bergerak pelan, tidak memaksa, tidak juga kuat, hanya memegangi jaketku pelan.

Dan sebelum aku sempat berkedip atau bernapas, seperti dedaunan yang gugur dari batang pohon di musim gugur, seperti bunga dandelion yang ditiup angin, seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu—jemarinya terlepas begitu saja.

(Tanpa suara, dengan gerakan lembut yang pelan—dan akan kuingat selama selamanya, jemarinya terlepas dan melayang di udara, tidak lagi bergerak sedikit pun).

"Tetsu?"

.

.

.

.

.

—dan kemudian aku tahu, firasat itu tak seharusnya datang. Karena ketika aku menyadarinya pun, semua sudah terlambat.

Di luar sana, salju mulai berjatuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(dingin, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain dingin—

Pada keningmu, pada jemarimu; pada tempat dimana seluruh mimpiku bisa terwujud atas operan demi operan yang kauberikan, pada telapak tanganmu; pada mimpi-mimpimu yang belum terwujud, karena entah mengapa di hari yang seharusnya berjalan sempurna ini, waktumu berhenti)

.

.

.

(aku berharap aku bisa berlari,

aku ingin bisa melarikan dirimu bersamaku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya seorang lelaki yang berjalan di belakang takdir, hanya mampu mengekorinya seperti anak unggas yang kehilangan induknya).

.

.

.

(satu, dua, kemudian tiga, dilanjutkan empat, aku berlari menuju Satsuki,

memberitahu bahwa kau terlelap dan tidak bisa terbangun lagi—mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurmu terlalu indah, eh, Tetsu?)

.

.

.

(lalu, yang kuketahui,

aku kehilangan sepasang mata biru pagi musim dingin milikmu—)

.

.

.

—_**yang berkilau dan kemudian menghilang ketika Tuhan meniup cahaya itu.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(((A/N:

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_-nya, semuanya. Setiap hari, saya mencoba menulis _chapter _ini, tapi jujur, sangat sulit dan sakit untuk menuliskan bagian ini. _I don't know if it's for anyone or just me—but it was really hard to write deaths when you already saw it once. _

Bila masih ada pertanyaan mengenai fanfiksi ini, silakan tanyakan dalam _review_, semoga bisa terjawab di _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya. Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan keanehan dari _chapter_ ini maupun dari fanfiksi ini secara keseluruhan, setelah saya menulis selama 6 jam untuk _chapter_ ini, saya langsung _post_ dan belum sempat membacanya berulang-ulang. Maaf kalau nggak ada feels-nya juga :")) Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka, ya. Silakan. _Chapter _depan adalah bagian terakhir dari seri ini, dan saya sungguh berterimakasih pada kalian semua sudah mau membaca karya usang milik saya sampai sejauh ini.

_Well, let's meet again. Soon._)))

.

.

.

.

.

.

**omake**

_Hari ini, harinya._

_._

_._

_._

Lelaki pemilik sepasang mata langit pagi musim dingin itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku melempar bola basket di tanganku ke arah bumi—dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak setahun yang lalu, aku bisa mendengarkan suara pantulan bola basket dengan jelas dan tanpa sesak maupun rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku.

Bola itu hanya memantul-mantul, menciptakan gema pada sunyinya semesta.

Aku tidak bergerak, dia pun melakukan hal yang serupa.

Aku menatapnya, berharap dia mencoba melakukan _steal _atau apapun, berharap kedua kakinya yang ringkih itu mengambil satu langkah (satu langkah kecil saja cukup, satu gerakan pun tak masalah) untuk menyambut permainan basket kami yang dulu tidak pernah terjadi—

Tapi lelaki itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan selantang bunyi peluit di akhir pertandingan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang sudah berjalan di semesta ini ketika aku menatap wajah sahabatku malam itu dengan setiap detik itu kuhabiskan untuk mencoba mengingat-ingat sebanyak mungkin detail dari wajahnya, tubuhnya—dirinya—yang sempat kulupakan. Waktu sudah menghapus sebagian besar ingatanku tentangnya, tapi akan kuisi kekosongan itu kali ini dengan sepenuh-penuhnya.

(Seutuh-utuhnya, sampai aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan sahabatku, Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu—lelaki yang pertama kali mengajarkanku atas kekalahan—juga kehilangan).

Lalu, pada satu waktu ketika tanganku berhenti melakukan _dribble_, bola basket itu kemudian berhenti memantul dan menggelinding—

Saat itulah, seakan sudah direncakan, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi—seakan semesta dan seluruh isinya menutup mulut hingga aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisikkan dari lelaki yang selalu berjalan di belakangku,

.

.

"Waktu saya sudah lama berhenti, Aomine-kun—"

.

.

Bola basket itu menggelinding jauh hingga menabrak pagar kawat besi di ujung lapangan ini. Gemanya memantul-mantul pada malam di musim dingin yang terlewat sepi.

Tetsu kemudian tersenyum simpul, seperti senyuman yang ia berikan ketika tanganku dan tangannya bersentuhan sebelum bertanding dan sesudah operan sempurna dari miliknya.

Tapi, untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan lengkungan itu. Dingin, dingin, semua yang bisa kurasakan adalah dingin.

Melihat ulasan senyum pada wajah yang kurindukan itu, aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis—

(—ia tersenyum percis seperti ketika pagi aku menemukan fakta bahwa mata pagi musim dingin itu tidak memiliki cahaya lagi.)

.

.

.

.

"—_tapi ... _waktu Aomine-kun belum berhenti."

.

.

"Teruslah berjalan, Aomine-kun. Saya akan selalu berjalan di belakang, Aomine-kun—"

.

.

"—seperti biasa, dan seperti selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

—dan ketika gema itu hilang di udara malam, lelaki itu kembali pada dekapan semesta.

Seutuh-utuhnya.

Sepenuh-penuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan kali ini pun, tidak pernah terdengar pantulan bola basket di antara kami.


	7. harusnya, seandainya, bila saja

Didedikasikan untuk;

—**pembaca sekalian. **untuk berkenan membaca cerita ini hingga mencapai kalimat ini, untuk setiap saran dan _review-_nya—baik yang tertuliskan maupun tidak, karena telah ada; sungguh, terima kasih.

.

.

.

Kuroko No Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Alternative reality_ | _Alternative timeline_

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Lelaki yang Berjalan di Belakang**

—_tujuh__; __finale; Momoi Satsuki__; __Aomine Daiki; harusnya, seandainya, bila saja, andaikan_

* * *

.

.

.

_Kita sama-sama merapal sebuah mantra_

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang akan datang, harinya.

.

.

.

.

"—Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Anda ceritakan pada saya, Aomine-san?"

Mengedip begitu pelan, aku bisa melihat iris biru tua milik sahabat dari masa kecilku mulai kehilangan fokusnya lagi. Tatapannya mengarah ke atas, ke arah langit-langit putih pucat.

Aku tidak tahu Aomine-kun memandang apa—tidak ada benda apapun di atas selain lampu berdebu yang tidak dinyalakan.

Sendu yang membawa kekosongan pada sepasang bola matanya, mungkin juga merubah ketertarikan Aomine pada hal lain—seperti menganggap debu yang menempel pada pinggiran lampu itu benda paling menarik, atau bisa jadi, juga membawa pikiran Aomine-kun ke tempat yang tidak pernah kuketahui—seperti tempat jauh yang menembus langit-langit di atas kami.

"Aomine-san?"

Panggilan pelan, penuh kelembutan—sekaligus kehatian-hatian dari psikiater berumur renta yang tengah duduk di samping Aomine membuatku benar-benar merasa Aomine yang tengah berbaring terlentang di kursi pasien adalah benda paling rapuh sedunia.

Seakan sedikit saja sentuhan jemari pada permukaannya, maka Aomine akan langsung berubah serupa serpihan kaca yang berhamburan di lantai dan udara.

Atas panggilan yang mengeja namanya, Aomine-kun bereaksi. Kepalanya yang ditopang sandaran kursi, menoleh dengan pelan, untuk menatap sang sumber suara. "Origami," bisiknya.

"Aku membuat origami." Lalu ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

Kedua tangan bertautan di atas perutnya dengan rileks, tatapannya berubah hangat, sedikit senyum pada bibirnya—origami, atau apapun itu yang kini ada dalam benaknya, membuat Aomine-kun nampak seperti Daiki yang kukenal.

Daiki yang kurindukan.

Daiki yang sering berbaring menantang langit di atap sekolah, Daiki si Idiot yang menganggap gema bola basket yang dimainkannya adalah musik terindah, Daiki si Pemalas yang bahkan harus kubangunkan setiap hari dan kuseret agar mau masuk sekolah.

Tanpa kusadari, lelehan air mata mengalir begitu saja.

Pandanganku yang mengabur kemudian jatuh kepada ibu jarinya yang bergerak pelan mengelus jemari lainnya yang terbalut plester.

"Aku membuat origami—1000 origami, Dokter."

"Oh, ya? Apa harapanmu, Aomine-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tetsu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar sana, langit musim dingin nampak menyilaukan.

"Kita pulang, Satsuki?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tanpa ragu menyelipkan jemariku pada jemarinya yang kasar oleh kapalan dan plester dan luka lainnya.

Aku menggandengnya, sebagaimana biasa sering kulakukan setelah terjatuh dan menangis karena kalah bermain basket dari Aomine—yang bahkan setelahnya terus bermain basket hingga kelelahan. Aku menyentuh jemarinya, sebagaimana yang jemarinya dulu, dulu sekali sering ia lakukan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

Dia menatapku ragu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, atau melakukan apapun—selain memasukkan tanganku yang digenggamnya pada saku mantelnya, lalu bergerak melangkah.

Satu pagi lagi di liburan musim dingin terakhir masa sekolah menengah atas yang kami lewati dengan mengunjungi tempat ini, jalan ini—aku rasa aku akan mulai terbiasa. Aku harus terbiasa.

Di bawah kaki kami, salju lembut terinjak dan membuat bekas langkah dari dua pasang kaki. Kami berjalan semakin jauh, tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar, kami berbicara dengan pikiran masing-masing dalam keheningan.

Hingga entah pada langkah yang ke-berapa, Aomine berhenti.

Aku menatapnya.

Dia terdiam, kemudian menatap langit di atas kami.

Mengikuti gerakannya, iris merah mudaku menemukan langit biru tanpa setitik pun awan putih.

Langit yang cerah.

Biru sejauh mata memandang, biru yang lembut, menenangkan.

Biru yang hangat.

Biru.

Biru.

Biru.

Biru.

Biru—

"Aku ingin bermain basket, Satsuki," katanya, pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Tentu. Kau bisa melakukannya sebentar lagi, setelah salju mencair nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—bersama Tetsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga, aku memeluk Aomine-kun.

Aku memeluk sahabatku seperti yang sudah sering kulakukan di hari dimana semuanya berjalan baik, atau di hari dimana semuanya berjalan sebaliknya.

Dagunya menempel pada punggungku, tangannya melingkari pinggangku.

Aku memeluk sahabatku seperti yang kulakukan pada dini hari setelah dia mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berlari mencari sahabatnya hingga ketika aku menyusulnya, aku menemukan dirinya menangis sendirian sambil memeluk lututnya di lapangan basket dengan salju berjatuhan di kanan kirinya—bola basket di sampingnya tidak tersentuh.

Mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, membiarkan jemariku mengelus rambutnya.

Aku memeluknya seperti yang kulakukan hari ini, setelah ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bermain basket bersama Tetsu dengan suara yang parau.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji."

Aku memeluknya seperti yang akan kulakukan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine-kun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Langkah-langkah kecil kaki kami pada bumi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang tercipta.

Sementara langit di atas kami masih menampilkan warna yang serupa sebelumnya, dunia kami berubah—dan jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu.

Aomine pun menyadarinya.

Musim dingin mungkin sudah hampir berlalu, masa SMA kami mungkin sudah berakhir, tapi kami tahu bahwa ada sebagian dari diri kami yang tak bisa berjalan ke depan lagi.

(Karena—)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satsuki—"

Atas suaranya yang memanggil namaku, juga jemarinya yang meremas pelan jemariku, aku menghentikan langkahku. Di sebelahku, sahabatku sejak aku bisa mengingat, tengah mendongak.

"Ya?"

Orang-orang berjalan lebih cepat, melemparkan pandangan mencela pada kami yang mendadak behenti, menghalangi jalan mereka. Tapi Aomine tidak terlihat terganggu.

Bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kulihat keraguan menyembunyikan kalimat apapun yang hendak muncul itu.

"Langit di belakang kita—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(—sebagian waktu kami selalu membeku ketika melihat langit dengan warna biru cerah itu lagi.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—indah, _indah_ sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(dan berharap ada satu kepingnya yang berbaik hati jatuh ke bumi.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_apapun, apapun itu, untuk membawa semua detik penuh keajaiban itu kembali._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

—END—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sudah empat tahun lalu berlalu, tapi saya masih berjalan di belakang. Saya menulis ini semua dengan mengingat Anda sepenuh-penuh dan seutuh-utuhnya; yang tidak akan pernah bisa lagi; waktu memaksa saya memupuskan sedikit-demi-sedikit tentang Anda. Maka, saya menulis ini untuk mengingat sepenuh-penuhnya bagian dari diri Anda yang tersisa.)

Let's meet again.


End file.
